Heart-to-Heart: Hot Spring
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Realizing Shulk's obsession with the Trophy Vault, Pit forces Shulk to come to the hot spring as Pit talks about his passion of hot springs. [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Super Smash Bros_, nor make profit out of them. _Super Smash Bros_ belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on October 1st, 2014.  
>Edited by a Beta Reader on November 18th, 2014.<strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. For those who do not know about _Xenoblade_, Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in _Xenoblade_) can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in _Xenoblade Chronicles_:**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). This is the true ending.**  
><strong>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<strong>  
><strong>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.<strong>  
><strong>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.<strong>  
><strong>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in <em>Xenoblade<em>).**

* * *

><p>Most Smashers knew about Shulk and Robin hanging out in the Trophy Vault for longer than expected. Shulk would usually either be in his bedroom or the Trophy Vault in order to learn more information about the other Smashers and their worlds. Even the angelic hero, Pit, began to notice Shulk's unhealthy habit. He would sometimes see Shulk showing signs of tiredness, which would affect his overall performance in battle, even with his visions. One day, an idea suddenly popped into his head, causing Pit to grin mischievously.<p>

It was plainly obvious that Shulk would be in the Trophy Vault right now. Upon reaching the Vault, Pit told Shulk a new piece of information. However, Pit would only reveal this information if Shulk came with him. Intrigued by this, Shulk followed Pit, eventually being led to an area he had not been to yet: the hot spring.

Immediately upon arrival, Shulk watched Pit jump into the glowing hot spring, and he realized that Pit had tricked him. When Pit emerged from the hot spring, he saw Shulk staring at him and tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking - Why Did You Trick Me?<em>

"Pit, you tricked me! This is just a hot spring!" Shulk pointed out.

"Oh, lighten up, Shulk!" Pit smiled in a relaxed manner. His white wings fluttered a bit as Pit submerged his entire body except for his head. "Ah... This hot spring is amazing! Hey, Shulk!"

"What?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?" Pit smiled at Shulk.

"Um... You?" Shulk stated the obvious.

"EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!" Pit shouted, causing Shulk to cover his ears.

Shulk simply stared at the angel. "Um...okay."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Oh, come on!" Pit pouted sadly. "I thought you would laugh at that! We just lost some friendship points!"

"It was...an okay joke," Shulk shrugged. "And besides, I'm still mad at you for tricking me."

"Would you at least try the hot spring? Maybe dip your feet into it? It's really, really, really, really nice!" Pit pleaded, with a child-like grin on his face.

Shulik shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Shulk turned around. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see you next time, Pit."

"N-NO! WHAT! GET BACK HERE!" Pit exclaimed, getting out of the hot spring and grabbing Shulk's right shoulder, turning him around. "Don't leave me! I thought we were gonna have a special bond here!"

"Well, don't trick me again!" Shulk responded back.

"I tricked you because you spend too much time in the Trophy Vault!" Pit finally exclaimed.

Shulk blinked his eyes. "Is... Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Pit scratched the back of his head. "I know it's nice to learn more, but you have got to relax and hang out with all of us Smashers! All of us are nice... Well, most of us."

"Oh... I didn't realize." Shulk looked down with a guilty look. "Maybe I have been getting a bit too obsessed. Okay, I'll take a break and join you in the hot spring."

**One big heart raised**

"Yes! Operation Hot Spring successful!" Pit cheered happily, causing Shulk to chuckle.

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain - My Love of Hot Springs_

"Pit, you tricked me! This is just a hot spring!" Shulk pointed out.

"Oh, lighten up, Shulk!" Pit smiled in a relax manner. His white wings fluttered a bit as Pit submerged his entire body except for his head. "Ah... This hot spring is amazing! Hey, Shulk!"

"What?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?" Pit smiled at Shulk.

"Um... You?" Shulk stated the obvious.

"EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!" Pit shouted, causing Shulk to cover his ears.

Shulk simply stared at the angel. "Um...okay."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Oh, come on!" Pit pouted sadly. "I thought you would laugh at that! We just lost some friendship points!"

"It was...an okay joke," Shulk shrugged. "And besides, I'm still mad at you for tricking me."

"Would you at least try the hot spring? Maybe dip your feet into it? It's really, really, really, really nice!" Pit insisted with a child-like grin.

"Well...if you insist," Shulk muttered softly.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Whilst I don't see the appeal, I'll try it out, Pit. If you like it, that's cool," Shulk accepted Pit's request. Shulk took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the hot spring. He suddenly sighed in relief, feeling the warmth on his feet. "Hey, this feels...nice," Shulk smiled, relaxing a bit.

"See? It's great, isn't it? You would never know how good the hot spring is until you try it out yourself!" Pit nodded eagerly, agreeing with what Shulk was saying.

"I guess you're right." Shulk turned to Pit. "I just remembered reading your bio on your trophy. You really love hot springs. Why?"

"Hot springs heal angels like me. They helped me greatly during my adventure. Hot springs are the love of my life! I love you, hot spring!" Pit kissed the surface of the water.

**One big heart raised**

"Um... Pit, are you all right?" Shulk asked with concern. "I think you're enjoying this too much."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss - The Sacred Buns_

"Pit, you tricked me! This is just a hot spring!" Shulk pointed out.

"Oh, lighten up, Shulk!" Pit smiled in a relax manner. His white wings fluttered a bit as Pit submerged his entire body except for his head. "Ah... This hot spring is amazing! Hey, Shulk!"

"What?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?" Pit smiled at Shulk.

"Um... You?" Shulk stated the obvious.

"EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!" Pit shouted, causing Shulk to cover his ears.

Suddenly, Shulk started to laugh out loud.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Okay, I'll admit! That was a good one, Pit!" Shulk continued to laugh.

"So...you want to hop into the hot spring?" Pit asked. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"All right. I just need to change my clothes," Shulk explained.

"And don't you dare abandon me!" Pit jokingly exclaimed.

"I won't! Promise!" Shulk smiled in response. It took a while until Shulk came out with his swimsuit attire, which was his blue swim trunks and his blue sandals. Shulk submerged his entire body into the hot water except for his head. "Hey... You're right. This hot spring really is nice," Shulk smiled.

"Good!" Pit happily replied. "I knew that you'd like it!"

Shulk looked at Pit, then noticed the angel's attire. "Pit, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about hot springs."

"Ask away!" Pit eagerly smiled.

"Why are you fully dressed in a hot spring?" Shulk asked curiously.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"That's your question?" Pit asked in confusion. "I thought it would be something else. Well, to answer your question, it's the angel's code of conduct! We must always be ready for duty."

"Really?" Shulk asked suspiciously.

"Y-yeah! And I don't want to steam the sacred buns," Pit continued happily.

"Um... That's too much information, Pit," Shulk muttered, wishing that he could delete the last sentence from his memory.

Pit laughed out loud. "You have the same expression as Magnus! I told the exact lines to him before."

"Well... Can we just enjoy this hot spring...quietly?" Shulk asked politely.

**One big heart raised**

"If you say so, Shulk," Pit responded back as the two rested in the hot water.

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming - How to Enjoy in a Hot Spring<em>

"Pit, you tricked me! This is just a hot spring!" Shulk pointed out.

"Oh, lighten up, Shulk!" Pit smiled in a relax manner. His white wings fluttered a bit as Pit submerged his entire body except for his head. "Ah... This hot spring is amazing! Hey, Shulk!"

"What?" Shulk asked curiously.

"Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?" Pit smiled at Shulk.

"Um... You?" Shulk stated the obvious.

"EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!" Out shouted, causing Shulk to cover his ears.

Suddenly, Shulk started to laugh out loud.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Okay, I'll admit! That was a good one, Pit!" Shulk continued to laugh.

"So...you want to hop into the hot spring?" Pit asked. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"All right. I just need to change my clothes." Shulk explained.

"And don't you dare abandon me!" Pit jokingly exclaimed.

"I won't! Promise!" Shulk smiled in response. It took a while until Shulk came out with his swimsuit attire, which was his blue swim trunks and his blue sandals.. Shulk submerged his entire body into the hot water except for his head. "Hey... You're right. This hot spring really is nice," Shulk smiled.

"Good!" Pit happily replied. "I knew that you'd like it!"

Shulk looked at Pit, then noticed the angel's attire. "Pit, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about hot springs."

"Ask away!" Pit eagerly smiled.

"How do you relax in a hot spring?" Shulk asked, with a small smile on his face.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Since you're the expert, I figured you can teach me who hasn't been in a hot spring before," Shulk explained his reason for asking the question.

"Really?" Pit gasped with exaggeration. "There are no hot springs in your world?"

"Well, there is, kinda. It's located in the snowy region of Valak Mountain. Pit, you know Riki, do you? He's one of the Assist Trophies."

"Riki? Oh, you mean that fur ball saying funny lines? I heard he's actually 40 years old," Pit nodded.

"Yeah. So anyways, Riki was in the hot spring because he and the Nopon love hot water. He persuaded me to join the hot spring, but before I went in..." Shulk continued.

"Go on..." Pit interrupted.

"The hot spring...was actually a geyser! Riki was sent flying in the air!" Shulk exclaimed, before laughing at Pit's expression.

"A GEYSER!" Pit gasped. "Wait a minute! Was Riki okay?"

"Yeah," Shulk nodded. "My friends and I managed to find him before we continued our journey. Riki is a strong Nopon."

"For 40 years old, he sure is a strong geezer," Pit added.

"I guess that's why I feel apprehensive when it comes to hot springs, but things should be different, right?" Shulk asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Pit grinned. "No geyser or any old geezers here! Here's how to enjoy a hot spring, angel-style!"

"I'm ready!" Shulk smiled back.

"Step one: breathe deep. Step two: clear mind."

Shulk did was he was told. "Okay..."

"And finally, step three...remove pants!" Pit exclaimed happily.

Shulk looked down, seeing his swim trunks. "Uh, already did that."

"Perfect! That's how you enjoy a hot spring, unlike Magnus in my world."

"Well, I'm gonna be enjoying the hot spring from now on. Thanks for bringing here, Pit. I really needed that," Shulk thanked his winged friend.

**One big heart raised**

"You're welcome, Shulk!" Pit smiled back, stretching his arms before submerging back in. "Now let's sit back...and relax..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Credit to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for general improvements.<strong>**

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Pit  
><strong>**Hot spring buddies**

**For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."**


End file.
